


you knock me down, i fall apart

by matskreider



Series: gentle as sin [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Play (a bit not really), Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matskreider/pseuds/matskreider
Summary: “Good morning, sweetheart,” Lu murmurs, and Eddie closes his eyes, basking in the praise. “Can you come here for me?”Eddie fusses a bit, but does as he’s asked, coughing slightly when he finally sits up all the way. He crawls up Lu’s body, now straddling him. Lu reaches up, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over Eddie’s wet and swollen lips. Eddie’s lips part at the attention, and he obediently takes Lu’s thumb into his mouth, gently suckling at it.“How needy are you, hmm?” he murmurs, and Eddie blushes.“Papa…” he whispers, his voice hoarse from having a cock in his throat for the better part of twenty minutes, as far as Lu knows.(eddie wants to make his papa feel good)





	you knock me down, i fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. and yes the title was stolen from Hamilton. I'm sure LMM would be very proud.

Lu wakes up to something soft between his thighs. Groaning both in confusion and general morning sleepiness, he slides a hand down, his fingers brushing hair that does not belong to him. Probing with his fingers, he comes to rest his palm at the back of Eddie’s skull, which prompts a small hum from the younger of the two. As he hums, and as Lu wakes up more, he realizes exactly what Eddie is doing down there.

He’d somehow wiggled his way in where his shoulders were tucked under Lu’s thighs, allowing him to lay flat on the bed. His hands rest on the cut of Lu’s hips, every once in awhile his thumbs sweeping over the smooth skin there. But his lips, the soft sweeping curves of them, were wrapped around the base of Lu’s cock, the entire length nestled in his throat.

Lu gently traces over the shell of Eddie’s ear, prompting the him to swallow. The feeling of his throat working to swallow around Lu’s cock makes him arch his back, a shiver running down his spine. It feels excruciatingly good, especially first thing in the morning. Eddie moves his head with the slow rocking of his hips, but doesn’t pull back. He just serenely breathes through his nose, even breaths as best he can.

The older goaltender moves the duvet back, exposing Eddie to the morning sunlight. His back is golden in the sunlight, his tattoos moving with him. There’s a handful of bites scattered across the back of his shoulders, blossoming into a lovely purple from the night prior. All in all, he looks fucking beautiful.

Eddie had explained it once to him, the draw of this particular kink, back when they were both in Vancouver. But his English wasn’t as good as it is now, and the overall nerves of finally having made it in the NHL kept his stutter pretty bad, even in private. What Lu retains from that conversation boils down to roughly that it gets Eddie out of his head. He told Lu he’s not a particularly anxious person, but Lu would beg to differ. Not in a negative sense, just objective fact.

But if sucking some dick and calling him Papa made Eddie feel better, Lu could deal with it. And then he’d grown to care for him, care for the kink as well. And then it just continued, even after the trade. And now, here they are.

Lu lets them continue like that, him still on his back and Eddie taking whatever he needed from that moment for some time, before gently nudging Eddie’s shoulder. Sleepily, the Swede looks up at his mentor, blue eyes a bit unfocused.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Lu murmurs, and Eddie closes his eyes, basking in the praise. “Can you come here for me?”

Eddie fusses a bit, but does as he’s asked, coughing slightly when he finally sits up all the way. He crawls up Lu’s body, now straddling him. Lu reaches up, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over Eddie’s wet and swollen lips. Eddie’s lips part at the attention, and he obediently takes Lu’s thumb into his mouth, gently suckling at it.

“How needy are you, hmm?” he murmurs, and Eddie blushes.

“Papa…” he whispers, his voice hoarse from having a cock in his throat for the better part of twenty minutes, as far as Lu knows.

Lu slides his other hand back, gently probing at Eddie’s hole. He’s still open a bit from the night before, still wet too. Eddie’s breath hitches at the feeling, and he rocks his hips back, trying to take those fingers in deeper. Lu gives them to him, and watches Eddie’s eyes flutter closed at the attention. It doesn’t take long before he’s good enough to take Lu’s cock, and he does so eagerly, his already lax body seeming to melt once Lu was back inside him.

Taking pity on him, and not wanting to force him to stay upright longer than he had to, Lu rolls them over, settling Eddie in the spot he had just been in. The Swede mewls softly at the change in position, and tries to rock his hips up. Lu lowers himself down over top of Eddie, keeping him from being able to move so much. There’s a frustrated whimper, but when Lu starts to move, the whimper turns into a high keening moan.

Lu moves slowly, kissing down Eddie’s throat and thumbing at his nipples. It’s intimate and warm and lazy, and a whole slew of other good things that Lu knows Eddie craves but never knows how to ask for - only knows how to initiate. Which works out good for the both of them, if he’s being honest.

Eddie wraps his legs around Lu’s waist, allowing him to get in deeper. Lu teases Eddie, working his hips so he comes close to but never directly brushes his prostate. After the sixth time, Eddie starts whining again, trying to encourage Lu to move. 

“P-papa, please…” His whisper is so fucking  _ sweet _ , and, not for the first time since they’ve started this, Lu feels almost guilty for taking this kind of purity for himself. This taco-worshipping, dog-loving, ABBA-singing, ray of sunshine, who’s loved by everyone, spread out in his bed as often as they can, whimpering and begging to be fucked until he cries. And Lu delivers. Every. Single. Time.

“What do you need, you wanna come?” he murmurs, biting down at Eddie’s collar bone over a bruise that was already forming.

Eddie emphatically nods, tightening down around Lu. “P-please…”

Lu moves so he’s looking into Eddie’s eyes, forcing himself to still his hips. Eddie scrunches his nose at the lack of movement, and when Lu leans in to kiss him, he’s met with a yielding mouth. Eddie’s pliant beneath him, waiting but still hoping for Lu to move the way he begged for. Lu rewards his patience with a careful thrust, that hits Eddie’s prostate dead-on.

The younger gasps into the kiss, and Lu continues, slow at first, before hitting a faster rhythm. And Eddie, so good for him, takes it all, takes everything Lu has to give him. Lu moves down to press kisses to Eddie’s neck, knowing how that turns him on, and soon enough, Lu can feel something wet against his abs. Eddie loves getting fucked through his orgasms, he’d made that very clear when they first started. So Lu continues, and soon Eddie’s squirming with oversensitivity.

It’s the good kind of oversensitivity, though. The kind that feels good even though it shouldn’t. That could apply to their entire relationship, oddly enough.

Lu keeps going until he’s approaching his own, where he slows his pace. “Want Papa to come inside you?” he murmurs, grinding his hips against Eddie’s ass. “Or do you want it on your face?”

Eddie shivers and rocks his hips, trying to encourage Lu to continue. “Whatever you want, Papa, whatever you want.”

And Lu, who knew what Eddie was going to say, leans up to kiss him, before pulling out and knee walking up a bit so he’s over Eddie’s face. Eddie slides his hands up Lu’s thighs, opening his mouth in anticipation. Lu groans as he comes, painting Eddie’s face in the process. A fair bit lands in his mouth, but some of it dribbles out on his cheeks.

They’re both panting heavily in the aftermath, Lu leaning on one arm, still straddling Eddie. He scoops up some of the cum on Eddie’s face, guiding it into his mouth with his thumb. Eddie gratefully cleans it up, humming softly at the touch. Lu gently places a kiss to Eddie’s temple, before he stands and leaves the bed.

Eddie sits up to follow, but Lu pushes him back down. “I’m just going to get you something to clean up with,” he explains. This seems to placate Eddie, and he settles back down to the bed. Lu doesn’t spend that long in the bathroom, just wetting a washcloth and wiping himself down, before going back into the bedroom. Eddie looks up at him through his lashes, his legs unashamedly spread, his cock soft against his thigh. He somehow manages to look both deeply satisfied and still hungry for more.

“One of these days you’re going to kill me,” he whispers softly, coming over to wipe Eddie down. He gets nothing more than a small giggle for his efforts, but he’ll take it. A happy Eddie is the only Eddie he really loves seeing.

He goes to the dresser, pulling on a pair of boxers for himself and tossing an old t-shirt over to Eddie. “Breakfast?” he asks, hearing Eddie slowly sitting up and putting the shirt on.

“Whatever you want, Papa,” Eddie replies.

Lu turns around to walk back over to him, and cups Eddie’s cheek. He leans into it, eyes fluttering closed again. He’s a little deeper than usual, but Lu’s not very alarmed. Eddie knows his limits, and he’d tell him if he needed something else.

He still pulls Eddie to him, taking advantage of being temporarily taller than him to press Eddie’s face to his chest. “How’s pancakes sound? I have the mix you like.”

Eddie hums, and Lu starts weaving his fingers through Eddie’s bed head. (Not like his own was much better.) “Can we put blueberries in them?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

“Then yes please.”

“Alright then.” Lu pulls back and offers a hand to help Eddie off the bed. The gesture is accepted, but the moment Eddie’s standing he leans down for another kiss. Lu obliges, gently running his hands up Eddie’s back, humming softly.

When they separate, there’s a bit more clarity to Eddie’s gaze, and Lu tilts his head slightly. “Do you feel better now, or do you still want to...play, a bit?” Lu asks, his voice a mere whisper.

Eddie’s cheeks pinken, and he tightens his hands ever so slightly where they rest on Lu’s hips. “...I-I wanna stay,” he whispers, and Lu nods, gently kissing the tip of Eddie’s nose.

“Alright baby, alright. Wanna go make breakfast now?”

At Eddie’s shy nod of agreement, Lu takes his hand and leads him downstairs. It might not be strictly orthodox, but it helps. Helps the both of them, really. And as he stirs the pancake batter, Eddie pressed up against his back in a line of warmth, eating blueberries straight from the container, Lu can’t really think of a reason to change anything about this.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me on [tumblr](http://eddieluongo.tumblr.com/) about these boys please


End file.
